


Don't You Want Somebody To Love

by freshiewrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Swapfell Black, Angst, Being stood up, Drunkenness, FTM Reader, Fluff, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Papy is a good partner, Transphobia, Violence, mention of throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: You were drunk, sad and a target.Papyrus isn't going to let anything happen to someone who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Don't You Want Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



> wooo a new fic for a new year!!
> 
> sorry for no updates for a while, ive been sick since before christmas and it makes it hard to concentrate XD
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

The way the two of you met wasn’t exactly a fairytale beginning. You’d been stood up, again, and was sitting at the bar just across from the swanky restaurant you’d essentially been dumped in, drinking your sorrows away. 

You were fairly drunk by the time you noticed anyone was sitting next to you. Glancing over in what you’d assumed at the time was “stealthy”, you took the guy in. 

He was tall, taller than the stool he sat on really allowed for, and it took you an embarrassingly long time to realize that the guy wasn’t a human. The rounded white skull and deep scars through one eye might have done it, but what really made you notice was the guy's teeth. Two large fangs on either side of his mouth… and a row of equally sharp inside when he opened his mouth to ask if you had a problem.

Again… it took you a minute to realize he’d even said anything, but once you did, your face went beet red. “Oh, sorry, I just… I’ve never met a skeleton and…”

His brow raised. “And?”

You shrugged. “I have a friend at work, bushy fur, horns growing on the top of his head. He always said you guys were rare, so…”

The other brow raised, before the skeleton was laughing, almost loudly. The bartender only gave him a side glance and he quieted down, but not before he winked at you. “Thought you were a racist there for a second, pal. You want another drink?”

Part of you did not. You were already drunk enough you felt queasy, enough that if you got up to leave right now you’d have to make a pit stop in the bathroom just to make sure you made it home, but another part of you wondered… Was he sincere?

“Maybe a water?” you feebly asked, and he chuckled again, the sound dark and sweet. 

“Sure thing buddy. You’re looking a little green there anyways. Wanna be responsible, don’t we.”

You nodded, staring down at the tips of your fingers as he called the bartender over and asked for two waters in to-go cups, before he was suddenly in your space.

“Woah, woah, uh?” you started, but he just gently helped you down off your stool, helping you stay balanced even as he handed you your styrofoam cup.

“Take some sips of that, buddy, and I’ll help you home.” He whispered, sending shivers down your spine even as you tried to get out of his hold weakly. 

“No, I’m fine, I jus’-”

He lead you up to the door with little issue, a lot stronger than his thin bones gave on, and for a second you were terrified that this monster was going to hurt you. At least until you got out into the chill night air, pulling the edges of your cap down further over your ears as you breathed out puffs of steam.

He sighed a breath of relief, you glancing up at him in confusion until he looked back down at you.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, you had some guys lookin’ at you real hard in there. I didn’t want you to get into any kind of trouble when you’re… this intoxicated.”

Your eyes widened as you looked back into the windows of the bar. Sure enough a small table of three men and one woman was staring at the front door, talking amongst themselves. You shivered, but smiled up at him.

“Thank you, uh… that would have been bad.” You swallowed, taking a distracted sip of your water before you realized… you were going to have to get home a few blocks away without being followed. That might be a problem, seeing as how those guys were getting up, throwing a few wads of crumpled money on the table before making their way to the door. 

“Yeah. You wanna get out of here? I can help you get home, if you want?” the skeleton asked, leaving you unsure. They’d be able to see him pretty easily in the night crowd… but.

“Aha!” you crowed, reaching into the bag you’d kept over your shoulder the whole night, fishing out another knitted cap. (It was better to keep the bag on your person instead of on the back of a chair… you were liable to forget it.)

The skeleton stared at you uncomprehendingly, but bent down when you beckoned him, staying still as you carefully pulled the cap over his head until it covered most of the white.

“There! Now they can’t follow us!”

You noticed the small shade of orange that went over his cheekbones, but didn’t have time to ponder what it meant as he laughed lowly, before reaching out with the crook of his arm. 

“Lets go then.”

You smiled, taking his arm and leading him down the road, trying not to feel like you had eyes staring down your back. 

It didn’t take long to get to the building that housed your apartment, digging out the keys as he stood there, watching the streets around you. Finally, you got the door unlocked, the slosh of your water, the ice mostly gone, distracting you a little until he cleared his throat.

Looking back, you grinned. “Oh! Thank you, I… I didn’t even know, y’know? Thanks for keeping me safe. Monsters aren’t so bad.”

There was something in his eyes, something like amusement but you were too drunk to really tell. 

“Yeah, we’re not. You want your hat back?”

You shook your head. “Naw, you keep it. It suits you!”

There was that color over his face again, so warm you wanted to touch it but even you weren’t drunk enough to try it. Your own face heating up, you cheers’d him with your water cup. “Good night weird skeleton I met in a bar. Be safe?”

He grinned crookedly. “I will. Go straight upstairs and don’t leave till morning, you got it?”

You frowned, but nodded. 

“Good. Have a good night.” And with that he turned, walking down the street… and only then did you notice the tail, slowly swaying with each step. Huh.

Shaking your head, you headed inside, locking the door behind you.


End file.
